Quest Log
During the course of Real Life, Sara, Noah and a girl initially going by "Big Boss" form a group to take requests from townspeople in need of assistance. The reasons for this vary, but this is to keep track of their quest progress. Quest 1 DAY 14 TOTAL - DAY 1 OF CHAPTER 1 For their first quest, Medaka suggests the three go looking through the Student Council's suggestion box, and in the office they meet Neptune and her little sister Nepugia. After drawing several slips which have been organized by the latter, Sara decides to take a request from a girl named Daisy to find her sister Misty, who has embarked on a 20-day wilderness expedition but taken the wrong bag with her, stranded without necessary supplies in the Viridian Forest outside of town. They meet Daisy at her swim meet, who scolds them for being late, a week having passed since she submitted her request, and she lets them use her phone to identify her sister. During the car ride provided by Sara's mother, "Big Boss" experiences a headache and panics, demanding to be let out, and bolts out upon arrival. She doesn't get far before she succumbs to the pain and returns to normal, detailing a flash migraine to Sara. They hurriedly enter the forested area, and Sara shouts for Misty against Noah and the "Boss"'s wishes, attracting a brown bear. The three remain still as the bear smells Noah's bleeding arm beneath his cast, and begins to gnaw away at it, unable to breach it. As they discuss what to do via telepathy, a flashbang is tossed from the tree in front of them, and when they regain their senses Naked Snake, whose name is still unrevealed, stands over the unconscious beast. While "Big Boss" writhes on the ground from the flashbang, Snake helps Misty down from the tree and she greets them. Eating a banana peel and all from Sara, Misty is enraged by how late they are and chooses to go with Snake rather than them. Before departing, Snake examines Noah's arm and concludes that they should go to the hospital. This leads to "Big Boss"'s reluctant acceptance of their "first failure" and her subsequent breakdown, writhing and crying in frustration and mumbling for Sara to stay away. Sara understandably carries the "Boss" to the car and tells her mother they need to go to the hospital for both her and Noah's blood-soaked arm. The "Boss" freaks out, claiming Sara was touching her inappropriately, leaving them even more confused. She regains her energy to flirt with Angel in the car and taunt Sara via telepathy as she does. Quest 2 DAY 14 TOTAL - DAY 1 OF CHAPTER 1 Later that day, Medaka calls inquiring about the group's safety. After being reassured, she offers the group a second, easier quest out of pity, and this is to escort several deaf interpreters from the edge of the city to a hotel the Student Council is booking them in. She also offers to pay them herself. When they return to Sara's house, Medaka gives "Big Boss" a replica of her own uniform fit to her measurements, remarking they'll be like sisters. She leaves $200 on Sara's dresser.